The present invention relates to a technique for controlling an autonomous moving body.
In recent years, self-driving techniques have been developed in order to provide an inexpensive and safe means of travel. In achieving complete self-driving in which a driver is not needed, it is necessary to deal with imperfections in recognition, decision-making, and control. In order to introduce imperfect self-driving vehicles at an early stage, methods have been considered such as one in which safety is ensured by monitoring and controlling self-driving vehicles from a remote center.
The techniques of JP 2010-198260 A (Patent Documents 1) and JP 2016-095831 A (Patent Documents 3) are methods for improving safety in an automobile. The technique of JP 2015-158467 A (Patent Document 2) is a method for computing the route of a self-driving vehicle.